Pretty Little Superheroes
by PLLlover152
Summary: Aria is bitten by a radioactive spider. Spencer and Emily were born mutants. And Hanna has her super smart boyfriend build her a super suit. Put them together and you got the Pretty Little Superheroes! P.S all character deaths final! Rated M for violence. Cover is the girls in their suits!
1. Bitten by a Spider

Aria's POV

I stood next to Ezra on our class field trip. While he hated spiders, I was all for them. Ezra squeezed my hand in fright when he saw the spiders in front of him. I snickered. He knocked my glasses off in return. I put them back on after glaring at him. Emily Fields asked the teacher" Are these spiders dangerous?" Ms. Montgomery (not Aria's mother, just ran out of ideas) said" Not all of them and none of them are poisonous" Emily sighed. I walked up to Hanna Marin and asked " Han, do you want to be in the school-paper?" She looked up and nodded. I took a bunch of pictures unsure what was Hanna's best side. Hanna posed and posed. I laughed when Toby Cavanaugh photo bombed her. I felt something bite me and I dropped my camera. I looked at the spider running away from me. I looked at my hand which of course had a bite on it. I looked up at Toby who asked" Aria, are you okay?" I said" Yeah" I got up and walked with the rest of the class. I saw Spencer Hastings standing by herself and I walked over to her. She smiled at me when I walked to her. Spencer didn't like to be a popular girl like all of the other girls in our class. She said" Do you want to hang out sometime?" I nodded. The worse thing that could happen at my house is my brother hitting on Spencer. I caught up to Ezra before we left the museum. He asked me" Do you want to go o a date tonight?" I blinked and said" Of course Ezra" Melissa Hasting (not related to Spencer) glared at me. A lot of girls went out of their way to get a date with Ezra, the guy was hot! But he only had eyes for me. Toby walked up to me and said" Aria is Mike going to be at the football field tonight? "Yes" "Woo-Hoo!" I rolled my eyes as we sat down in the school-bus completely bored out of our minds.

At the Montgomery house

I walked into the kitchen table feeling very woozy. Ella asked" Aria are you feeling okay?" I wanted to tell her I got bit by a spider but I didn't want to freak out and so I lied and said" Yeah, I should just lay down for a while" My father Byron said" Okay, wake up when you want to" I ran up to my bedroom and fell down on my bed. I rolled around in pain, my hand probably the worse out of all of it.

_Aria's Dream_

_Wolverine called out" Spider-Girl, we have to move!"_

_I screamed" No, she has my brother!"_

_Wolverine cried out" Storm, bring out the hurricane!" _

_Storm cried out" You got it!" And she hurled a mixture of wind and water at The Green Goblin who dodged it easily. Iron-girl shot blasts of fire at The Green Goblin who dodged that. Wolverine brought out her claws and stabbed The Green Goblin who threw her off of her. Wolverine disappeared into the ocean. Storm screamed" NO!" and flew into the ocean after Wolverine. Then I saw a Pumpkin Bomb fly towards me._

I woke up with a start. I didn't know Iron-Girl, Wolverine, or Storm but I felt like I already did. I got up and put on my glasses and noticed I couldn't see out of them. I put them down saying" Weird" Then I noticed I had muscles and beautiful skin and hair. I grinned and jumped down from the stairs without touching the stairs. Mike looked at me and said" I thought you were sick" I grinned and said" I got better" Byron said" Your friend Ezra called last night" I swore under my breath. I said" I'll tell him the truth" When I walked outside, I thought saw blond hair fly by me but I thought is was impossible.

**Sorry that's it for now, but I'll update later. **


	2. Claws and Gunshots

Spencer's POV

I waited outside the school for Aria. When I saw a girl walk out of a black Mercedes, I felt jealous. This girl was drop dead beautiful. Then I realized the girl was Aria. I stared at her until she walked up to me. I said" You've changed over a course of a day" She grinned and we walked inside. Every body looked at Aria. She was basically popular now. I was popular once with a best friend. It was too late to stop me from having a flashback.

_Flashback_

_"Spencer are you okay?" I shook my head knowing Maya would never want to be my friend after she found out. Maya still looked concerned and she said" Spence, just tell me what's wrong" I looked down and relaxed my hands. The claws extended and Maya's eyes widened. She then smiled and said" I'm different to, I can control metal" I looked at her and smiled knowing there was a reason we were friends. _

I came back to the present refusing to remember Maya's betrayal. Aria said" Spencer are you coming to lunch?" I said" Yeah" When I walked past Emily Fields, I thought I saw her eyes glow white while she was walking with Paige McCullers. I shook that thought out of my head as Aria and I walked to lunch. I sat down with Aria and stared at my book on mutants I had brought. When I heard a crashing sound I turned to look at Aria but she was already gone. I sat by myself feeling miserable.

Aria's POV

I ran from school feeling sick again. I walked into an alley and put my hand on the wall. Out of curiosity, I put my other hand on the wall. I started to climb it and I let out a scream of delight. I climbed up to the roof and sat down for a second. Then I shot web out of my hand. I looked at it for a second and shot it out of my hand again. I smiled. Then I remembered Emily Fields having white eyes today before lunch. Maybe she had powers too! I jumped off the roof and headed towards Emily's foster home.

Emily's POV

"I'm an orphan, not that anyone notices or cares. My foster family isn't very nice" I wrote in my diary. Then I heard a thump at my window. I walked to it and opened it. Aria Montgomery flew in scaring me. I asked" What are you doing in here?" She said" I saw your eye today at lunch, I know what you are!" I paled. I hadn't thought she had seen. She said" Don't worry, I'm different also" I asked" How?" She then shot webs out of her hand. I touched it in shock. She raised her eyebrows. "I can control the weather" I admitted. She grinned and said" I think we should become superheroes!" I asked" How?!" She said" Duh! We go around and fight crime!" I said" We should have four members that'll be enough to fight won't it?" She nodded.

Hanna's POV

"Is it done yet?" I complained to my boyfriend Caleb Rivers. He said" Just about done, We have to test it first though" I asked" So I'll have to fly around in it?" He said" Yeah pretty much" I said" Let's do it" Later on the roof of our three story apartment, I adjusted the helmet and Caleb said" Now the blasters aren't ready yet" I said" Who the hell cares?! I'm ready to fly!" I jumped off the roof and flew around Rosewood and it felt awesome. Then I couldn't control the speed and started to fly into a building. Then I slowed down and saw a girl holding robe while another stood by her. I was place back on the ground and I had the helmet go up so I could talk to them in case they didn't hear what I was saying. I recognized them as girls from school. Arai Montgomery and Emily Fields. I said" What are you guys doing here?" Aria said" We have superpowers and we're looking for two other girls with any type of powers and that suit of yours is AWESOME!" I smiled and said" So are you guys looking for any body that wants to be a hero?"

Aria's POV

Me, Emily and Hanna all walked to my house to hang out when Emily said" Why is there a crowd around your house?" I feared the worst. Hanna said" Aria don't!" But I ignored her. I ran to the crowd and pushed people away. When I got to the front, I saw a man with a gunshot wound in his chest. I realized as the cop tried to push me away that it was my father. "No, That's my father!" I cried out and pushed the cop away. Emily asked" How did this happen?" The cop replied" A crazy girl broke into the house and took the boy with her. He tried to stop it and she shot him" Someone put their hand on me and whispered in my ear" Aria, we have to go" I realized it was Spencer. She grabbed me and Emily and all three of us went to Hanna who had stayed behind. She asked" What happened?" Emily said" Aria's father got shot" I said" I don't care if we have three members in our team, I want to kill whoever did this and save my brother" Spencer said" Well I'm in, you've got four now" Emily and Hanna nodded. I smiled and said" Pretty Little Heroes?" They put their hands on top of mine and we all said together" Pretty Little Heroes!"

**That's it for now! Review! **


	3. Death of a loved one

Three Months Later

The girls were famous around Rosewood or rather the heroes were. Aria had made a suit that could withstand any type of attack. She wore high heel boots, a red and blue leather body suit, and mask to hide her identity. Her codename was Spider-girl because she had a large black spider on the suit's chest. Spencer had no mask but she and Emily both had a black leather body, black high heel boots, and leather black gloves. Spencer's gloves had five holes in them because of her claws. Spencer's codename was Wolverine and Emily's was Storm. With her metal power suit, Hanna's codename was Iron-Girl. The four fought crime while searching for Aria's father's killer and brother's kidnapper.

Aria's POV

I flew around the city looking for clues to my father's murderer when I heard Ezra call out for help. I turned in his direction and ran. When I found him I saw he was surrounded by criminals and I ran at them and beat the shit out of them. When they last of them ran off, I turned to Ezra and he said" Thanks for helping me" I smiled and said" No problem" Then it started raining. I turned to see Emily sitting on a buildings roof and I swore under my breath. Ezra said" Maybe Storm's doing that to make something more romantic?" I turned just in time for Ezra to kiss me. I kissed him back happy I finally got to. I had a crush on him for so long it was heart breaking. When he stopped, I turned and jumped up next to Emily. Ezra turned around and continued walking. I sighed and punched Emily in the cheek. "OW! What was that for?!" She cried out. "For possibly putting him in danger" I said mournfully.

Ezra's POV

I loved the kiss between me and Spider-girl, I really did. But I had business to attended to. I knocked on the door and Caleb answered it. He let me in. I saw Paige was already there and Toby was making last minute adjustments to his machine. I said" Toby, I don't think I want to this anymore" Paige looked up and said" What do you want to do then?" I said" I have a few blueprints to make a glider and bodysuit" Toby glanced at it and said" I'll built that later" I nodded. Toby said" It's ready to go!" Paige said" I'll go first" She went into the machine while Toby pressed a button and Caleb and I watched nervously. A few seconds later, Paige stepped out and collapsed. Caleb and I ran to her and helped her up. Paige said" I don't feel any different" Toby stepped into the machine and Caleb said" Someone press the button" I pressed the button and two seconds later Toby stepped out hanging on to the railing. Paige suddenly changed into Aria. Caleb fainted. I stared and Paige changed back into herself. Caleb got up. Toby teleported next to Paige and they high-fived. I rolled my eyes. The two of them were extra annoying now! Caleb said" Ezra, I think we can build these now" In his hands was the blueprints I had given Toby.

Aria's POV

Spencer said" Guys, I think we found her!" Emily cried out" Who!?" Spencer said" The jerk that killed Aria's father" I froze and said" Let's kill her!" and I put my mask back on and jumped off the roof before shooting webs out of my hand and repeating it so I wouldn't fall. When we got to the location, I saw Cece Drake with my brother knocked out in front of her. I yelled" Don't even think about it Cece!" She turned to me and said" You bitches deserve everything that's about to happen to you" Then a dark hair girl leapt up beside her. Spencer cried out" Maya?!" Maya smiled and said" Did you miss me Spence?" before grabbing Spencer by the throat. Emily cried out" Let go of her!" Maya said" I rather hold on to her" Then a bomb went off in her face. Cece said" I didn't throw it!" Then I kicked Maya into the ocean. Cece cried out in anger and she threw bombs at me. I dodged them and Spencer grabbed my arm and said" Spider-girl we have to move" I cried out" No she has my brother!" Spencer let go and said" Storm, bring out the hurricane!" Emily yelled out" You got it!" And she hurled a mixture of wind and water at the Green Goblin who dodged it easily. Hanna shot blasts of fire at her who dodged that. Spencer extended her claws and stabbed The Green Goblin in the chest. She pushed Spencer off of her and Spencer fell into the ocean. Emily cried out" NO!" and dove into the ocean. Then I saw a pumpkin bomb fly towards me. Then it was sliced in half by a sword that came out of nowhere. A man stood on a glider and had a mask that covered the entire bottom half of his face. Emily and Spencer appeared right beside soaking wet. Emily asked" Who is that?" I said" I don't know!" Then he and Cece began to fight. Glancing at me, Cece kicked my brother off of the building. I cried out" NO!" And I shot web out of my hand. When I got my brother to me, he was already dead. I felt the world slip from my hand and everything went black.

Two days later

Aria's POV

When I woke up, I was in the hospital and Emily sat next to me and she said" Welcome back" I smiled and said" Good to be back, is Mike here? Can I see him" Emily bit her bottom lip and said" Aria, Mike's dead"

**Cliffhanger! How did Mike die? Find out in the fourth chapter! **


	4. Opinions

**This isn't an update but I'm going to ask you guys a question and give me your opinions**

**What do ****_you_**** think killed Mike?**

**Answer in the review box below. **


	5. Death of another loved one

Aria's POV

I asked" How did he die?" Emily sadly said" We don't know, he wasn't stabbed and he wasn't burned" I interrupted her and said" I did it, Even if it was a accident, I killed my brother" Emily said" We don't know that" I shook my head and asked" What happened after I passed out?" Emily said" Maya and Cece got away and our savior flew after them, Hanna got hurt very badly though." Two hours later, I was released from the hospital and Emily and I went to Headquarters. We found Caleb (Hanna's boyfriend) there. I asked" What's going on?" Caleb said" I want in, I don't want Hanna hurt again" I nodded my head. Then Caleb grabbed my arm and said" I saw Mike die, Cece broke his neck about a month ago and pretended he was still alive so she could lure you guys to your deaths" I said" Thank you Caleb, for trying to make me feel better, but Mike is still died" Caleb looked down and thought something hard.

Paige's POV

I flew around the city as Storm and then I was almost struck by lighting. I dodged it and found the actual Storm flying behind me. I turned around and said" What the hell?!" She said" I saw the paper today, I know what you're doing!" I said" I have no idea what you're talking about!" We landed on the same building where the poor kid Mike had died. I changed into myself and Storm gasped. I asked" What?" She said" I shouldn't say" and then she ran off. I said to myself" Rude"

Aria's POV

I was chasing after Cece after Spencer found her over on Fifth Avenue. Then The New Goblin was flying right beside me. I told him" This chick is mine!" A voice behind me said" I guess we'll see who gets there first" I said" Guess we will!" It turned into a race to kill Cece for some reason and Emily, Spencer, and Hanna and I looked like we were about to win when Mystique cut me off. Caleb and Hanna shot fire at her and she dodged it. Then Hanna was struck down by a pumpkin bomb. I guessed Cece used our bickering to her advantage. Then Cece jumped off her glider and threw it at Hanna. I dodged it and The New Goblin caught me. I heard a gasp and turned around to see Caleb pull the glider from his chest. Hanna screamed" CALEB!" As Cece threw it at her. I used my web and stabbed it in Cece's chest. Cece said" I'm sorry" before dying. Hanna grabbed Caleb and said" Caleb, you'll be fine, I know it!" Caleb said" No, I won't" Me, Emily, and Spencer walked over to them, The two assholes already gone. Caleb said" Hanna, you can live without me promise me that" Hanna nodded her head as Caleb's sagged on his left shoulder.

Third Person POV

Two Days Later

At Mike and Caleb's funeral, Aria and Ezra met up and he said" Maya deserved to die like that, not Caleb or Cece" and walked away. Aria's eyes darted left and right and she looked shock and said" Ezra's The New Goblin"

**Cliffhanger! Review! **


	6. Writers block

**Sorry guys, no update today! Got MAJOR writers block!**

**I've put up a poll if it's ready, vote on it while I TRY to finish the new chapter!**

**PLLlover152 saying PEACE and out!**

**P.S first five ideas emailed or in reviews will be in chapter!**


	7. Power lost, disbanded, death of a friend

**Thank you for all the support! Shout out to Dinouarfan, Alice404, and Gotham Knightress! I love all of you! Had MAJOR writers block! P.S, To the person that wanted a breast grab... NOT GONNA HAPPEN! THIS THE ALREADY BAD ENOUGH, I'M NOT GOING GET RID OF THE FANS THAT STILL READ IT! SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, I WAS IN A HURRY TO FINISH! This is set five months after Caleb's death. **

Aria's POV

Ezra was The New Goblin. I wanted to tell Spencer, Hanna, and Emily but I couldn't. I stood on the roof. I tried shooting out webbing but it didn't happen. I realized I had lost my powers. I walked away sadden by this. I couldn't be Spider Girl without my powers. I decided to stop being a superhero and leave the Ezra problem to someone else. I quickly sent Emily a text telling her about me losing my powers. I collapsed and closed my eyes.

Emily's POV

I stood on the rooftop watching the city. Then, I heard a voice say" I know who you are" I turned around to came face to face with Mystique, _Paige_. She stared at me and asked" Do you know who I am?" I said" Paige McCullers" Then we kissed, it was amazing, I never wanted it to stop. Then I heard my phone ring and I looked at it to see a text from Aria and it said" Lost my powers, giving up tile, sorry -Aria" I widened my eyes and Paige said" I'm sorry" I looked at her before flying off into the night. We couldn't be a team without Aria! I felt tears running down my face as I realized that the Pretty Little Superheroes were no more.

Spencer's POV

As I walked down the alley, I heard a voice say" It's time for you to die" I turned around to come face to face with Maya herself. I began fighting with her all my anger pouring into me. Then I heard a gasp and I found Jenna Marshall in my stab. Jenna looked at me and said" I did this for Toby" Then she collapsed in my arms and I began sobbing. We had lost so much. Aria lost Mike, Hanna lost Caleb, and now I lost Jenna, the only girl who knew how much I loved Toby. I screamed in pain and I vowed revenge on Maya. I would kill her once and for all.

**Chapter 8 coming soon! Review!**


	8. Discovering your sister's dead

**Chapter 8 is here! I can't believe we're here already! Kate's in this chapter but she is nice. **

Toby's POV

I walked into Jenna's bedroom to check on her and found Wolverine standing over her bed and my sister on her bed but lifeless and wasn't breathing. Wolverine said" She died" I yelled" WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DIED?!" Then Wolverine disappeared. I went over to Jenna and cradled her in my arms.

Aria's POV

I knocked into seven people with my glasses on and it was getting frustrating. I knocked into another person and I said" I'm so sorry!" I looked up to see it was Ezra. I said" Ezra, hi" Ezra smiled and said" Hey" I looked at the floor and then at the news stand where I noticed the paper said" Spider Girl Kisses High School Senior!" I scowled. The big news should be " Mike Montgomery Dies" or "Spider Girl Disappears" Instead they focus on a stupid kiss. I noticed the name "The Rosewood Bungle" (wink wink) I turned to Ezra who was still standing there whistling. I said" I've got to go" Ezra said" I'll see you later?" I said" Yeah" Though I had no intention of seeing him again.

Hanna's POV

He was gone. That's all I could think about. Caleb was dead. And his killer was still out there. I stared at the wall in my bedroom and basically didn't say any thing or think at all. I heard someone knock at the door. Then my step-sister Kate walked in. She sat down on my bed and said" Hanna, I know you're upset about Caleb but I need you to come out of this please!" I looked at her and I said" I have something to tell you"

Spencer's POV

Jenna's memorial was sad, Toby was practically in tears. I walked up to him and asked" Are you okay?" Toby said" I will be, as soon as, Wolverine is dead" I said" How do you know, it was her?" Toby said" She confessed and ran away, I'll kill her" Then he walked away. I stood in shock, thinking about what he had just said. Toby Cavanuagh wanted my blood.

**And there's chapter 8 folks! Review! **


End file.
